Peter Bernstein
Peter Bernstein is an American-born jazz guitarist. |accessdate=21 March 2010}} video:Peter Bernstein Trio - Dragonfly video:Peter Bernstein Quartet Live at Smalls 2013 at the Manchester Craftsmen's Guild in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on April 4, 2009.]] Born in New York City on September 3, 1967, Peter began playing piano when he was 8 but switched to guitar when he was 13, learning the instrument primarily by ear. He studied Jazz at Rutgers University with Ted Dunbar, and Kenny Barron. He completed his degree at The New School in New York City, where he met and studied with one of his mentors and influences Jim Hall. In 1990, Hall asked Bernstein to play in an invitational jazz guitar festival in which John Scofield and Pat Metheny were performing. Bernstein and Hall performed as a duo, and have played together in this context throughout Peter's career. That same year soul jazz great Lou Donaldson discovered Bernstein and Hall played on several of Lou's records. Throughout the 1990s, Bernstein was at the forefront of contemporary jazz; he played with Joshua Redman, Melvin Rhyne, Diana Krall, Larry Goldings, Bill Stewart, Jimmy Cobb, Lee Konitz, Roy Hargrove, Tom Harrell, Joe Lovano, Jack McDuff, Lonnie Smith, Eric Alexander, Brad Mehldau, Christian McBride, Mike LeDonne and many more. Bernstein is known for his clean, warm guitar tone and his lyrical melodic lines. In 2008, Bernstein became part of The Blue Note 7, a septet formed that year in honor of the 70th anniversary of Blue Note Records. The group recorded an album in 2008, entitled Mosaic, which was released in 2009 on Blue Note Records/EMI, and toured the United States in promotion of the album from January until April 2009. The group plays the music of Blue Note Records from various artists, with arrangements by members of the band and Renee Rosnes Recently, Bernstein has joined Sonny Rollins' new quintet. Discography As leader * Somethin's Burnin' (1992), with Brad Mehldau, John Webber, and Jimmy Cobb * Signs of Life (1995), with Brad Mehldau, Christian McBride, and Gregory Hutchinson'' * Brain Dance (1996), with Eric Alexander, Steve Davis, Billy Drummond, and Larry Goldings * Earth Tones (1997), with Larry Goldings and Bill Stewart * Heart's Content (2002), with Brad Mehldau, Larry Grenadier, and Bill Stewart * Strangers in Paradise (2004), with Brad Mehldau, Larry Grenadier, and Bill Stewart * Monk (2009), with Doug Weiss and Bill Stewart * Live At Smalls (2010), with Richard Wyands, John Webber, and Jimmy Cobb As co-leader * Consenting Adults (1994), as M.T.B. with Brad Mehldau, Mark Turner, Larry Grenadier, and Leon Parker * Group Fifteen Plays Monk (1999), as Group Fifteen with Tom Aalfs and Jay Leonhart * Mosaic: A Celebration of Blue Note Records (2009), as The Blue Note 7 with Bill Charlap, Ravi Coltrane, Lewis Nash, Nicholas Payton, Peter Washington, and Steve Wilson As sideman With Joshua Redman * "Freedom in the Groove"" (1996) * "Momentum" (2005) With Larry Goldings * Intimacy of the Blues (1991) * Light Blue (1992) * Caminhos Cruzados (1994) * Whatever It Takes (1995) * Big Stuff (1996) * Moonbird (1999) * As One (Larry Goldings album) '''With Melvin Rhyne' * The Legend (1991) * Boss Organ (1993) * Tell It Like It Is (1994) * Mel's Spell (1995) * Stick to the Kick (1995) * Kojo (1997) * Aztec Blues (1998) * Classmasters (1999) * Tomorrow Yesterday Today (2003) * Front and Center (2007) With Mike LeDonne * Waltz For An Urbanite (1995) * Smokin' Out Loud (2004) * On Fire: Live At Smoke (2006) With others * Brian Lynch - At The Main Event (1991) * Eric Alexander - Full Range (1995) * Walt Weiskopf - A World Away (1995) * Grant Stewart - More Urban Tones (1996) * Ralph Lalama - Circle Line (1997) * Ryan Kisor - Battle Cry (1998) * Sam Yahel - Trio (1999) * Steve Davis - Vibe Up! (2000) * Michael Karn - In Focus (2000) * Ralph Bowen - Soul Proprietor (2002) * Wycliffe Gordon - Dig This!! (2003) * Ryan Kisor - Awakening (2003) * Jim Rotondi - New Vistas (2004) * Joe Magnarelli - Hoop Dreams (2006) * Anton Schwartz - Radiant Blue (2006) * Steve Davis - Update (2006) * Ralph Bowen - Five (2008) * Dr. Lonnie Smith - The Art Of Organizing (2009) References External links *Official site Category:Guitarists